dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Timothy Hearst
Timothy Hearst is a fictional character from the series D.Gray-man. Appearance Timothy is a young child. He has average weight and height for his age. Originally he wears a large striped bandanna on his forehead to hide his innocence, which appears as a jewel on his forehead. He has a similar hair style to Allen, excluding the bangs, but a darker color. Also, his hair has two long tendrils flying from the back. His clothing is ordinary, excluding his pointy slippers. He has an oriental feel in his clothing and eyes, yet he lives in France. His hair is blue, and his eyes are brownD'Grayman Manga Chapter 179, page oneD'Grayman Volume 19. When he joined the order his clothing change to a slightly modified order uniform which has shorts and roller-skates instead of regular boots. He is 131 cm. tall, and blood type is B. Personality Timothy is very much a brat in all ways. He is immature and childish, but with a perverted air as well, as shown when he gropes Emilia. Originally he is arrogant and greedy, but it is later revealed that he was only trying to help the orphanage, in which case he shows his true caring nature. He fights to protect the ones he love, but is still young and inexperienced. When he joins the Black Order, he makes Komui Lee pay for everything he stole and more, showing that Timothy still retains his greedy air. Biography Thief G Arc When Thief G first appears, he leaps from a window and is immediately captured, dispite claiming that he will never be caughtD'Grayman Manga Chapter 172. It is discovered that Thief G has been using innocent people in some way to commit his crimes, including finders from the Black Order. Thief G's first manga crime takes place at the Louvre in Paris, wear he intends to steal an expensive crown. The exorcists lay in wait for him, and Kanda Yu immediately defeats him. The crown is handed to a police officer, who is then controlled by the phantom and turns into Thief G. When Allen and Link ambush the new Thief, he throws the crown, and possesses Link. The thief is able to use all of Link's abilities and weapons, and has excellent control over them. The thief laughs at the officer who was reprimanded as G, and Allen calls him the worse type of person. G is angered and fights back, but is again easily defeated. He is pierced by Allen's sword and threw a tantrum, sobbing uncontrollably. He leaves Link's body, and is tracked down to the orphanage by Noise Marie, who hears his cries. Akuma Level 4 Arc Timothy at the Orphanage Timothy is shown for the second time (the first time being his perverted attack on Emilia) at the orphanageD'Grayman Manga Chapter 175. Emilia tries to make him study, and he retaliates by running, then grabbing her chest. She kicks him through the door into Allen Walker, whom he possesses. His ruse is up, and he is captured. Timothy's past is revealed, showing that his father was a thief who stole a jewel and made Timothy eat it. The jewel was actually innocence, and bonded with Timothy, planting itself in his forehead. The exorcists state their intentions to make Timothy join the order, but a barrier is set up around the orphanage, and the second Level 4 Akuma appears. Fighting the Akuma While Allen, Kanda, and Marie fight the Level 4 Akuma, Timothy and Link meet two Level 2 Akuma, and one Level 3 Akuma, who have been turning the humans to dolls and hunting down the innocence. Mother Superior is turned into a doll by the Level 2, and Emilia is shot by one of the nuns who work at the orphanage, but secretly helps the Earl. The broker is turned into a doll, and the Level 2 captures Timothy. Link tries to seal the level 2, but is ambushed by more Akuma, and is turned into a doll as well. When Emilia tries to free Timothy and the Akuma approach her, Timothy takes control of the Level 2 Akuma that has turned humans into doll, releasing and activating "Divine Possession" for the first time. His innocence takes a human form, and helps teach Timothy how to fight, and he defeats the other Level 2 Akuma. When he attempts to fight the level 3, he fails, so he attempts to possess the Level 3 instead. Again, he fails, since his innocence isn't developed to that level yet. When he goes back to possess the Level 2, he finds that it has been purified and disappeared. He flees back to his body, and is saved by Link, is was able to move after Timothy purified the Level 2 Akuma. Link's body starts to crack, but his innocence tells Timothy that he can't help Link by possessing him. The Level 3 goes to defeat Link, but a member of CROW comes in and absorbs the Akuma. The Level 4 Akuma is defeated by Allen and Kanda, and Timothy is rescued. He shares a few touching scenes with Mother Superior, then joins the Dark Order as an exorcist with Emilia who pledges to help in any way she can. He leaves later that day and is last seen being tutored the order's ways much to Timothy's dismay. Timothy has also become the new apprentice of Klaud Nine, much to the disappointment of Froi Tiedoll. Ability Timothy's innocence is the jewel in his forehead that allows him to take control over other people. When he uses it on Akuma, it is finally released and activated as "Divine Possession", or Tsukikami. The monster form eats an Akuma, and becomes more human, calling itself Divine Possession's "Second". This guide teaches Timothy about his innocence, and it's form is based on Timothy's view of himself. Timothy's possession over Akuma means that he can fight normally, along with using all of the abilities the original Akuma held. He is currently only able to control up to Akuma Level 2, and can't even fight Akuma of higher levels. Tsukikami grows the more often Timothy uses it, meaning he will eventually be able to control Level 3 and perhaps Level 4 later. The akuma he possesses transform into childish-looking creatures, made purely of innocence. Once he leaves the Akuma he possesses, the Akuma is purified completely, and turns to dust. When this happens, the affects left behind by the Akuma are repealed. Trivia * Timothy is currently the youngest and most recent exorcist in the Black Order. * Timothy does not appear in the anime because the production of the anime was halted before his introduction. * Timothy is the first manga character shown to originally use Innocence for their own personal gain completely ignorant of the Akuma's existence. (Allen cheats in card games, and needs his arm for that, but he just uses his arm for cheating, and doesn't uses the ability, just the form). * Allen is seen wearing the Thief G attire on a chapter coverD'Grayman Manga Chapter 174., though he is never controlled by Timothy, although was accidentally possesed by Timothy after Emilia kicked him onto AllenD'Grayman Manga Chapter 175. * Despite the fact that Timothy hates his father he shares the same 'profession' as him - both are/were thieves * In an Omake Timothy explains, after asked if he can posses Kanda, that he can only posses people who are off their guard - he showed it , to Komui's annoyance, on Lenalee - by squeezing her breasts. * It's stated that Tsukikami has different, heavier, accent than TimothyD'Grayman Manga Chapter 180. * Timothy seems to like Howard Link - he calls him: "big brother" or "nice guy" * Timothy is the only Exorcist with rollerblades as shoesD'Grayman Manga Chapter 183. References Category:Black Order Member Category:Exorcists Category:Characters Category:Parasitic Type Category:Male Category:Black Order Member Category:Exorcists Category:Characters Category:Parasitic Type Category:Male